love_livefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Guilty Eyes Fever
Guilty Eyes Fever là CD tặng kèm trình bày bởi Guilty Kiss, nhóm nhỏ thuộc Aqours. Nhóm gồm Sakurauchi Riko, Tsushima Yoshiko, và Ohara Mari. CD được tặng kèm khi mua toàn bộ Love Live! Sunshine!! Season 1 Blu-rays từ Animate (アニメイト). Lời bài hát được viết bởi Hata Aki, soạn nhạc bởi Honda Yuki (Arte Refact) và biên soạn bởi Sakai Takuya (Arte Refact). Danh sách bản Track 'Bản chính thức' 'CD' #Guilty Eyes Fever #Guilty Eyes Fever (Off Vocal) Video Lyrics Rōmaji= Guilty Eyes de koi ni ochite (shutdown shutdown) Guilty Fever Dare ni mo agenai no (shutdown shutdown) Guilty Fever yes no hakkiri to kimenai no ne Warai nagara gomakasu no wa warui kuse Erabina yo min'na kiete shimau yo (Min'na min'na) kiechau yo Yokubari demo hajinakute ii Uso janai nara uketomeru yo Osorezu ni sarakedashite yo Butsukatte kina yo (motto motto) Shiritai yo Zutto neratteta watashi no Guilty Eyes Kimi to iu hito no koto subete toraetai You are my love Nigasanai shutdown futari dake no sekai e Hoka wa iranai tte kurai Suki dayo to iwasete mitai Watashi wa shoujiki nano Me o minasai (love with Fever) Tsuyoku ai sasete (Guilty Fever) Guilty Eyes de koi ni ochite (shutdown shutdown) Guilty Fever Dare ni mo agenai no (shutdown shutdown) Guilty Fever Jibun no mune ga sawagita garu Mitome nasai hi ga tsuita to Yoiko ni wa gohoubi ga kitto matteru hazu dayo (Ageru ageru) amai kisu o Honto no koi ga shitakatta ndesho? Yuujuufudan ni wa sayonara shite Watashi e to nagete misete yo Haato no inbiteeshon (Atsui atsui) koi ni nare Don'na yume no naka dakishime aitai? Kimi to iu hito dakara tamerai ni yureteru (love me love you) Ima furetai no up down futari kaosu ni hikare Yagate hitotsu no Guilty soul Suki dakara jounetsu no tobira Watashi ni akete misete Nanimo kamo (love with secret) Tashikametai no (Guilty secret) Don'na yume ni shiyou Zenzen samenai yume Kimi to iu hito no koto Shiritai shiritai Soshite toraetai you are my love Nigasanai shut down futari dake no sekai e Hoka wa iranai tte kurai Suki dayo to iwasete mitai Watashi wa shoujiki nano Me o minasai (love with fever) Tsuyoku ai sasete (Guilty fever) Nanimo kamo (love with secret) Tashikametai no yo (Guilty secret) Guilty Eyes de koi ni ochite (shutdown shutdown) Guilty Fever Dare ni mo agenai no (shutdown shutdown) Guilty Fever |-| Kanji= Guilty Eyesで 恋に落ちて (shutdown shutdown) Guilty Fever 誰にもあげないの (shutdown shutdown) Guilty Fever yes noはっきりと 決めないのね 笑いながら 誤魔化すのは 悪いクセ 選びなよ みんな消えてしまうよ (みんなみんな)消えちゃうよ 欲張りでも 恥なくていい 嘘じゃないなら 受け止めるよ 恐れずに さらけ出してよ ぶつかってきなよ(もっともっと) 知りたいよ ずっと狙ってた 私のGuilty Eyes 君という人のこと 全て捉えたい You are my love 逃さない shutdown ２人だけの世界へ 他はいらないってくらい 好きだよと言わせて見たい 私は正直なの 目を見なさい (love with Fever) 強く愛させて (Guilty Fever) Guilty Eyesで 恋に落ちて (shutdown shutdown)Guilty Fever 誰にもあげないの (shutdown shutdown)Guilty Fever﻿ 自分の胸が騒ぎたがる　 認めなさい　火がついたと 良い子にはご褒美が　きっと待ってるはずだよ (あげるあげる　甘いキスを） ほんとの恋がしたかったんでしょ？ 優柔不断には　サヨナラして 私へと投げてみせてよ ハートのインビテーション (熱い熱い　恋になれ） どんな夢の中　抱きしめあいたい？ 君という人だから　ためらいに揺れてる (love me love you） いま　触れたいの up down ふたり　カオスにひかれ やがてひとつの　Guilty soul 好きだから　情熱のとびら 私に開けてみせて なにもかも（love with secret） 確かめたいの（Guilty secret） どんな夢にしよう ぜんぜん醒めない夢 君という人のこと 知りたい　知りたい そして　捉えたい you are my love 逃さない shut down ２人だけの世界へ 他はいらないってくらい 好きだよと　言わせてみたい 私は正直なの　 目を見なさい（love with fever） 強く愛させて （Guilty fever） なにもかも（love with secret） 確かめたいのよ（Guilty secret） Guilty Eyesで 恋に落ちて (shutdown shutdown) Guilty Fever 誰にもあげないの (shutdown shutdown) Guilty Fever |-| Việt= Hãy chìm đắm vào tình yêu với Guilty Eyes đi! (Chấm dứt, chấm dứt) Guilty Fever Em sẽ không đưa nó cho ai khác đâu (Chấm dứt, chấm dứt) Guilty Fever Anh không thể quyết định chọn "đúng" hay "sai" Anh hay bật cười khi muốn che đi suy nghĩ của mình, thật là xấu đấy! Nếu anh không nói cho em biết, thì mọi người sẽ biến mất (Mọi người, mọi người) Họ sẽ biến mất Không có gì là xấu hổ khi anh trở nên tham lam đâu Miễn là anh không nói dối em, em sẽ chấp nhận tất cả Vì thế anh đừng lo lắng, hãy bày tỏ tất cả với em Chỉ cần đến đây với em (Nhiều hơn, nhiều hơn nữa) Em muốn biết Guilty Eyes của em sẽ luôn dõi theo anh Em muốn nắm bắt hết tất cả mọi điều về anh (Anh là tình yêu của em) Anh không thể chạy được đâu! Chấm dứt tất cả, đến một thế giới chỉ có hai chúng ta Không cần một ai khác cả! Em muốn anh nói rằng anh yêu em Thật lòng đấy, anh hãy nhìn vào đôi mắt của em đi! (Tình yêu cháy bỏng) Anh sẽ yêu em đắm say (Guilty Fever) Hãy chìm đắm vào tình yêu với Guilty Eyes đi! (Chấm dứt, chấm dứt) Guilty Fever Em sẽ không đưa nó cho ai khác đâu (Chấm dứt, chấm dứt) Guilty Fever Trái tim em đang trở nên cuồng nhiệt Chấp nhận nó, rồi ngọn lửa trong anh sẽ rực sáng Những đứa trẻ ngoan sẽ luôn nhận được quà. (Em sẽ gửi đến anh) Một nụ hôn ngọt ngào Anh muốn trải nghiệm một tình yêu đẹp, đúng chứ? Thế thì hãy từ biệt những lo ngại Hãy gửi cho em một lời mời đến trái tim của anh (Trở nên, trở nên) Một tình yêu nồng cháy Anh muốn ôm lấy giấc mộng đẹp nào? Tất cả là do anh luôn do dự như thế (love me love you) Ngay bây giờ, em muốn được chạm vào anh! Up down, hai chúng ta tỏa sáng trong nơi hỗn loạn đó Hòa vào nhau thành một Guilty soul Bởi vì em yêu anh, nhìn em này Cùng mở cánh cửa đó, tiến thẳng đến đam mê của ta Không cần quan tâm những gì sẽ đến (Tình yêu đầy bí mật này) Em muốn chấp nhận nó (Guilty secret) Chúng ta nên có một giấc mơ nào? Một giấc mơ khiến ta chẳng muốn tỉnh giấc ư? Em muốn biết về anh Về anh, về anh Rồi em sẽ bắt lấy anh thôi! (Anh là tình yêu của em) Anh không thể chạy được đâu! Chấm dứt tất cả, đến một thế giới chỉ có hai chúng ta Không cần một ai khác cả! Em muốn anh nói rằng anh yêu em Thật lòng đấy, anh hãy nhìn vào đôi mắt của em đi! (Tình yêu cháy bỏng) Anh sẽ yêu em đắm say (Guilty Fever) Không cần quan tâm những gì sẽ đến (Tình yêu đầy bí mật này) Em muốn chấp nhận nó (Guilty secret) Hãy chìm đắm vào tình yêu với Guilty Eyes đi! (Chấm dứt, chấm dứt) Guilty Fever Em sẽ không đưa nó cho ai khác đâu (Chấm dứt, chấm dứt) Guilty Fever }} Live Performances Trivia References Thể_loại:Love Live! Thể_loại:Love Live! Sunshine!! Thể_loại:Guilty Kiss Thể_loại:Aqours songs Thể_loại:Bài hát của Aqours Thể_loại:Sakurauchi Riko Thể_loại:Ohara Mari Thể_loại:Tsushima Yoshiko Thể_loại:Yohane